


fake it till you make it

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Faking Orgasms, Felching, First Times, Kind of a study, M/M, Misunderstandings, PIV Sex, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Resolution, Strap-Ons, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, amab language, because sheith are always so understanding, lets change it up, some lack of communication, submissive top shiro, they switch yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Faking orgasms...everyone's done it at some point.Keith just didn't think he'd ever do it withShiro





	fake it till you make it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm very, VERY shy of posting this one but...well I wanted to tackle a not-too-serious but realistic misunderstanding between Sheith and kind of explore a resolution that wasn't painful or angsty lol. 
> 
> So, kind of a circumstantial study and a character/ship study. I don't know whether this would actually happen in a Sheith relationship, they're so freakin' open with each other, but regardless, Keith canonically _does_ tend to withhold some things if he feels they aren't important enough to share or if he's scared to. I wanted to explore that.
> 
> And Shiro is proclaimed to be bad at relationships, so that might play over into it a little, and Keith is the first trans-guy he's been with in this particular setting, so there's that too.
> 
> Enjoy?  
\ (•◡•) /

Puppy.  
  
That would be the best word to describe Shiro, Keith would say. At least now when he had his pants off and Shiro was being so cute and attentive. Asking a nervous question every here and there and checking in with a hand cupping Keith's face, eyes wide and a blush high on his cheeks.  
  
"Is this okay?" Shiro asked for what must have been the tenth time. Keith bit his lip and rolled his hips into the way he rubbed thick fingers at his folds, a little too slow to do anything significant. Not that that really mattered to Keith right now, he was just ecstatic that it was Shiro doing this with him. At long last.  
  
"You're good, _really_." Keith panted softly, covering the hand that caressed his jaw with his own and bringing Shiro's palm to his lips. Shiro's pupils went all big and his brows creased at the innocent, chaste action, lips parted in a needy whine of a noise.  
  
_Yep_. A puppy.  
  
"You can fuck me now. Y'know." Keith murmured, pulling his knee to his chest and stretching out against the pillow with a low moan. Shiro's fingers stilled and he took in a deep, shaky breath. Keith smiled down at him, adoring how overwhelmed and flustered he was. "C'mon." he rolled his hips once more.  
  
Shiro surged up to kiss him, and Keith laughed a little into it. Shiro pulled him utterly close and Keith could barely breathe at how fervent he was in his kiss, tongue delving and teeth pulling at Keith's lips.  
  
"Let me know if it's too much." he said, and Keith nodded, heart thumping with excitement as Shiro pulled his hips into his lap and guided his cock to press inside him. Keith's jaw fell open in a gasping moan, nails digging into the pillow he was gripping and Shiro's name uttered on his exhale. Fuck, he really _was_ as big as he looked. Not that Keith minded, no, he _quite _liked it.  
  
Shiro slid in to the hilt without resistance, and Keith hooked his ankles around Shiro's back to keep him there.  
  
"Shiro..._mnn!" __  
_  
"Fuck..._oh_ _Keith_...you're so _tight_." Shiro had his eyes screwed shut, and he looked to be in absolute bliss. _Beautiful_. Shiro blinked his hazy eyes open and then he seemed to remember his endearing attentiveness. "You okay?" he asked, breath ragged and a bead of sweat trickling down his brow.  
  
"Hm." Keith chuckled, "_Yeah_." he reached up to pull Shiro down into a kiss, wet and messy. He hummed in satisfaction and curled his fingers into Shiro's hair, "_Fuck me_." he whispered hoarsely, punctuated with a little kitten lick at Shiro's lips.  
  
Shiro groaned and buried his face in Keith's neck, grinding into Keith. That was nice, and Keith made a pleasured purr of a noise. Of which spurred Shiro on, and soon Keith was clinging to him for dear life as he pounded relentlessly into him.  
  
"_Keith_..._fuck_, you feel so good. _I love you_." Shiro whimpered some time later, and Keith kissed at the soft skin behind his ear, panting and listening to Shiro do the same as he licked at his neck.  
  
"Close?" Keith wondered, eyes fluttering closed as Shiro grew frantic.  
  
"_Mm_." was all Shiro seemed to be able to say, though he slowed himself down and pulled back to kiss at Keith's lips. He was _precious_, all messy and desperate and Keith stroked his fingers through his starlight hair, cooing softly as he pecked Shiro on the nose, and then his lips.  
  
"Come for me." he rasped, and Shiro made a choked sort of noise before Keith felt him come, pulsing and warm. "There you go." he stroked his nails down Shiro's back and felt his skin erupt in goosebumps alongside his shiver.  
  
Shiro moaned against his lips, kissing them again once, twice, and then grinding his hips once more before he pulled away to gently ease onto his side next to Keith. Keith bit his lip and closed his thighs at the ticklish trickle of spunk, turning to look at Shiro while he panted and chuckled against his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry baby." he gasped, stroking his flesh hand down Keith's belly to clutch at his hip. "It's been a while."  
  
Keith hummed and smiled, "You did great." he said, and he meant it, they'd gone for a good fifteen minutes. And he enjoyed it all thoroughly, especially the prelude, Shiro was definitely proficient in foreplay.  
  
(A small part of him thrilled over the fact that _this _was Shiro when he claimed to be _off _his game)  
  
"Did you come, baby?" Shiro asked, blinking his eyes open and pressing a kiss to Keith's shoulder as he looked up at him through his lashes.  
  
Keith had to fight the urge to freeze and give himself away.  
  
_Because_...  
  
While he had definitely enjoyed it..._no_, he didn't come. And that was okay, he hadn't _expected _to, it was Shiro's first time with him after all. There was room to improve there. And there was an opportunity clear on the table for him to take and be honest. Easy. Super. He could do that.  
  
And then Shiro would make those big puppy eyes and doubt himself-  
  
"Yeah."  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
It was reflex. Keith was used to the lie, but that was for flings and one night stands. This was _Shiro_. 

_ SHIRO. _

He cursed himself for lying. He should have been brave enough to tell the truth. But how could he take it back now? Not when Shiro smiled contently and nuzzled into his neck, kissing at his skin and licking over a hickey he'd left earlier. "Good."  
  
Keith sighed. There was always next time, he supposed.  


* * *

  
Shiro moaned and reached between his legs to jerk himself, rocking back into Keith's thrusts eagerly. Keith's hands gripped tight onto his hips and he made a soft little grunt every time he thrust into him, pulling him into it. Shiro was always overwhelmed and begging when Keith topped him, and Keith was fierce, _dominant_. Shiro loved it, loved being pushed against the pillow and fucked till he saw _stars_.  
  
Keith was so attentive and sweet afterwards too, trailing kisses and murmurs of sweet nothings across his skin, kissing him until the daze of their lovemaking had passed and he was capable of some semblance of speech.  
  
Keith was _really _good.  
  
Keith fisted a hand in his hair and Shiro made a choked little moan of a noise, a jolt of arousal gone zipping down his spine to pool in his cock as Keith pulled his head back and mouthed at his jaw. "So beautiful, puppy."  
  
That nickname had come around maybe the third or fourth time they'd made love, and Shiro found himself liking it despite what his preconceptions of the nickname were.  
  
Shiro gasped as Keith batted his hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own, teasing at the slit and rubbing just under the sensitive head.  
  
"Keith..._Keith_..."  
  
"_Shh_...don't come." Keith whispered, and Shiro shivered at his tone, husky and low. "Not yet. Can you do that for me, puppy?"  
  
Shiro nodded, and that pulled on his hair so he moaned too. Keith hummed a little laugh and kissed his temple, "Good boy. I love you, baby." he sped his pace as he spoke, panting with the effort. Shiro bit his lip as he tried not to cry out, holding back so desperately on his urge to come, but Keith wasn't holding back, nailing his prostate and tugging on his dick till Shiro was gasping his pleas into the room.  
  
"Keith...please...please I _can't-_"  
  
"Can't _what_, Shiro?" Keith growled against his ear, and Shiro whined softly.  
  
"I _need _to come...please, _please Keith!"_  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Keith slowed his hand, ground his dick inside Shiro and Shiro groaned, shaking his head as he rolled his hips back into Keith's. Relishing in feeling the leather of his strap dig into his skin.  
  
"No..._please_ don't stop."  
  
"Then wait a minute longer, puppy. I _know _you can." Keith kissed at his cheek, and Shiro turned to chase his lips, keening desperately into the kiss that Keith granted him, all tongue and teeth and moans. Keith kept up his slow pace, grinding rather than thrusting, his breath gone short and gasping.  
  
Shiro nuzzled into his cheek, hot and sweaty, kissing at the flushed skin. "Gonna come, babe?" he murmured, rocking into the slow, purposeful strokes of Keith's hand around his cock.  
  
Keith bit his lip as he nodded, groaning and tucking his face against Shiro's neck. His breath was warm and wet, his jaw agape as he jerked against Shiro and moaned brokenly. He sounded _wrecked_, which was funny cause Shiro was pretty sure _he _was the wrecked one.  
  
"Oh _Shiro_..." Keith kissed at his neck, breath hiccuping and his eyes glazed with contentment when he came back up.  
  
"Good?" Shiro wondered with a sly smile.  
  
"Mm."  
  
Shiro chuckled, "Good."  
  
Keith bit lazily at the shell of Shiro's ear, smiling as he spoke. "Your turn, puppy."  
  
Shiro grinned even as Keith thrust into him, unprecedented and harsh, his thumb rubbing torturously against Shiro's weeping slit and encouraging him to crest his high. It only took a couple minutes, Keith pounding into his prostate and teasing at his cock, murmuring filthy promises into his ear until Shiro choked on his breath and spurted white into Keith's palm.  
  
"There you go. So good for me." Keith whispered, husky and pleased.  
  
Shiro huffed and chuckled breathlessly, "At this point...should I say _thank you Daddy?"_ he asked with a smug grin.  
  
Keith’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head back and kissing at the corner of his lips as he hissed softly. "Maybe you _should_." he almost growled the words, and Shiro moaned, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
"_Fuck_, Keith."  
  
"_Who?_" Keith tugged at his hair, and Shiro laughed into his moan.  
  
"..._Daddy_." he murmured.  
  
Keith grinned against his cheek and kissed him there once more before he released his grip on his hair and pulled out. Shiro gasped and hissed through his teeth at the ridges on the toy - oversensitive - and Keith leaned down to kiss at the dimples on the small of his back. "Sorry."  
  
"Mm." Shiro shrugged where he smushed his face into the pillow he was hugging and let himself fall against the sheets, panting.  
  
One eye peeked open to watch Keith take his strap off and wipe down his thighs, which were admittedly soaked and dripping with his slick and come. _Damn_.  
  
"_Daddy_ really works for you, huh?" Shiro teased, and Keith cast a scoff and a grin over his shoulder.  
  
"_You_ work for me, puppy." he said, sauntering over to the bed and nudging Shiro onto his back. Shiro went without protest, though he did have to blink in surprise when Keith straddled not his waist, as he expected, but his _face_. He looked up at Keith through his lashes, and Keith bit his lip against the force of his smile. "Help _Daddy _clean up?"  
  
Shiro groaned and rolled his eyes as if the prospect was anything _but _everything he wanted in that moment. Then he pulled Keith down with hands on his hips and licked teasingly at his pretty little cock, still swollen and puffy. Keith reached down to twine his fingers into Shiro's hair, giving a shuddering sigh. Shiro teased at him until Keith's grip in his hair grew tight and frustrated, and then Shiro pressed the flat of his tongue against him and lapped at his folds in long, hard strokes.  
  
"_Shiro_..."  
  
Shiro looked up at him and hummed in query, nuzzling against Keith's musk and wetness and suckling open-mouthed at his cunt to elicit a sharp shout of pleasure.  
  
"Jesus. _Shiro!"_ Keith doubled over and supported his weight on the solid headboard, rocking his hips into Shiro's mouth. Shiro nipped playfully when Keith's fingers went to pinch and rub at his cock, which jumped under the attention. Shiro nudged his hand aside and took Keith's cock in his mouth and sucked, _hard_.  
  
Keith _shouted _and Shiro pulled back to lick through his sopping cunt again before he returned to his dick and pulled another near-scream from Keith.  
  
"Shiro! Puppy..._baby_...do that again..._fuh_-_uck!_" Keith babbled, thighs quivering as Shiro pulled him closer to the edge and moaned around his throbbing little cock. Keith slapped his palm against the wall and hung his head, whimpering, and Shiro slid his thumb into his cunt, fucking him as he sucked on his dick until Keith gasped and clenched rhythmically around him.  
  
Shiro didn't stop licking at him, though he did grow lazy. Giving slow, devastating laves of his tongue that Keith moaned long and low throughout.  
  
"_Jesus_, Shiro." Keith hiccuped on his breath and stroked his nails over Shiro's scalp, petting him and still rolling his shaking hips into the ministrations of his mouth.  
  
"Now I gotta clean you up again." Shiro said, smug and smirking, and Keith huffed a moan.  
  
"Make me come again." Keith groaned, "Fuck...I need it."  
  
"Anything for you, _Daddy_." Shiro rasped, and the proceeding droplet of slick on his chin made him chuckle even as he kissed at Keith's cunt and moaned at the musky taste of him. "I love you."  
  
Keith whimpered and he proceeded to bring him to two more orgasms before they got too tired.  
  
Now, unlike Keith, who fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Shiro stayed awake. He stared at Keith's flushed, sweaty face, his lips parted in a light snore and his hair scattered all over his face and the pillow. He swiped a strand of hair out of the corner of Keith's mouth, smiling as he smacked his lips and shifted.  
  
It had been bothering Shiro for a while. A month, give or take, since they'd started having sex. He didn't notice it the first time, too wrung out and excited to have Keith in his bed, in love with him..._with_ him in every sense of the word. But the third time, when Keith suggested they switch, he'd become so..._enthused_. He was rather quiet when _Shiro _fucked him, docile even. And yet vocal, needy, giving a _visceral _reaction when _he _fucked Shiro. At first Shiro had assumed that Keith didn't _like _bottoming and, well, given the circumstances, he could understand that easily. So he'd dismissed it. But then he'd heard Keith once after having topped him, in the bathroom, around the third week they'd been together.  
  
He'd been masturbating...in private...after Shiro had fucked him. And he had claimed to come during, but after witnessing that Shiro actually thought about it. And he came to the conclusion, it just didn't _feel _right. Not like it had just now, three or four times in a row on his fingers.  
  
Shiro had started to suspect, but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject. When he'd asked him last time if he'd come, Keith said yes, but then Shiro had asked, "You _sure_, baby?" and he'd gotten all skittish and flighty.  
  
He turned his gaze to the ceiling and heaved a sigh, smiling absently when Keith snuggled close to him.  
  
There was only one thing for it.  


* * *

  
Allura opened her door and blinked in surprise, "Oh...hey Shiro."  
  
Shiro scratched at the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Uh...hi."  
  
Allura crossed her arms and hummed as she smiled knowingly, "What's wrong?"  
  
Shiro scoffed and shifted in place, "What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Because you're all shifty and nervous. Come inside." Allura gestured over her shoulder as she turned to walk inside her quarters. Shiro followed and let himself be instructed to sit while she made coffee. "Now," Allura said as she sat herself down across from him, "What's going on?  
  
"It's...a _personal _thing." he began.  
  
Allura nodded, "I assumed as much."  
  
"It's..._very_ personal."  
  
Allura raised her brow, "You mean to say- sexual in nature, yes?"  
  
Shiro sighed and hunched his shoulders, pouting at the thought of being so transparent. But then again, he was here to be transparent. So...goal attained.  
  
"_Yes_."  
  
"Go on then, I can certainly say I'm no prude, just ask Lance." she said with a smirk.  
  
Shiro blushed and cleared his throat, unwilling to entertain the notion of thinking of Lance and hers’ sex lives. "Okay...um...I..._think_ Keith's been faking...orgasms." he explained haltingly, glancing up at her through his lashes.  
  
Allura looked momentarily taken aback, as if that was the very last thing on her mind when he came to her with this topic of discussion.  
  
"_Oh_."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Allura hummed and steepled her fingers in consideration, "Certainly you don't mean _every _time?"  
  
"No, no he does...come. It's just when I'm...top. Ahh, I mean, _on _top...you know what I mean - that he doesn't seem to. _Y'know?"_ Shiro covered his face and groaned at his stuttering.  
  
"Well, what exactly are you looking for when it comes to advice?" Allura leaned forward, curiosity and dilemma evident in her gaze.  
  
Shiro tapped his metal fingers against the table nervously, sighing low and demure, "Just...what to do? How to approach him I guess?"  
  
"Have you considered just asking him?" Allura wondered.  
  
Shiro shrugged, "I have...prodded." he murmured.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Shiro shrank in on himself, "He _didn't_. He just kinda...dodged it."  
  
Allura winced, but she regained her composure rather immediately. "But you didn't ask him _outright_, no question about your intention?"  
  
Shiro groaned, "I mean…_’Did you come? Are you **sure?’ **_That's pretty obvious what I'm trying to ask, right?" he gestured with both hands in a weighing sort of motion.  
  
Allura hummed, "Maybe that particular way of going about it sounds like you doubt him and his ability to be honest?" she suggested, "Don't quote me on any of this." she added with a chuckle, "I'm no...what's the word? Theran-piss."  
  
Shiro chuckled, "It's _therapist_."  
  
"You get my point." Allura waved her hand dismissively.  
  
Shiro scratched at the table and sighed again, "So...what do you think I should do?"  
  
Allura sat back and crossed her arms, and while she pursed her lips in thought, Shiro's anxiety grew. She took her time, thinking long and hard, "I really couldn't say what the best option is, Shiro. But if he's not telling you then there must be a reason. Just try to be understanding, _casual_. Maybe he's worried you'll be upset if you know?" she paused to consider, "Just...broach it cautiously, and I know this is difficult, but try to anticipate his expectations so that if they're bad, you can change that and make it a good experience. Communication is very crucial in any relationship. I know as much from mere _months _with that man." she gestured over her shoulder to the bedroom where Shiro noticed Lance was a snoozing bundle under her bedsheets.  
  
Shiro sighed, so basically what he already knew, but now he had a second opinion to back that up.  
  
"I'll try." he murmured, "Thanks, Allura."  
  
"Of course."  


* * *

  
Later that evening he found Keith when he returned from training and patrol with the MFE's. After defeating Honerva and losing the lions, the Paladins had taken to piloting MFE's instead, color coded, of course, courtesy of Pidge.  
  
Keith smiled warmly when Shiro approached him, and Shiro accepted his hug and thorough greeting kiss with a soft chuckle. "Hey baby." Shiro said as he pulled back.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
Shiro bit his lip, considering, and Keith tilted his head in curiosity.  
  
"Want to come back to our quarters early? I...have something to talk to you about." he said, sure to keep his tone light as was appropriate and a small smile on his lips so Keith wouldn't be worried. He still saw a furrow in his brow, nervousness in the way his eyes shifted between Shiro's for search of a clue. "It not bad, I promise." he assured.  
  
Keith relaxed slightly, and Shiro exhaled shakily in relief.  
  
"Okay, sure. I just need to fill in today's report and I'll be ready." Keith said.  
  
Shiro nodded and turned on his heel to scurry off, making his way to their quarters and sitting himself down on the bed. He tapped the fingers of both his hands against his thighs as he waited, and then he leaned back on the heels of his palms. And _then _he figured that wearing his full admiral regalia might not be the picture of non-threatening or casual, and so unbuttoned his jacket. Then he shucked his boots, and he was working on the kneepads when Keith came in.  
  
Keith froze and stared for a moment, and Shiro froze in kind, bent over his legs and looking up from the pile of clothes and armor on the floor.  
  
Then Keith's lips turned up in a sly smirk. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as the door slid shut. "_Admiral Takashi Shirogane_." he tutted, shaking his head, "Did you make me come home early because you were..._horny?" __  
_  
Shiro blinked, and then he took a moment to look at the floor, the bed, his position. He looked like he was stripping. Granted, he was, but...not like that.  
  
"I _wasn't_...I was...trying to-"  
  
Keith sighed and pushed off from the wall. Shiro straightened as he approached him, cocking his head and gently grasping Shiro's chin with a hand. "You going to finish up for me?" he leaned down with a mischievous glint in his eye, "For _Daddy?"_  
  
"_Uhh_..."  
  
Shiro gulped at the sudden wave of arousal he was experiencing like absolute whiplash. He had not anticipated this particular turn, he was expecting quiet, maybe even emotional conversation. And yet... 

_ ‘Make it a good experience, huh?’ _  
  
Keith made to step back but Shiro clutched onto his hips, pulling him in.  
  
"Shiro..." Keith laughed.  
  
"_Keith _ ." Shiro interrupted, turning him around and sitting him down on his lap, chest to back, Absolutely flush against him. He could see the obvious confusion on Keith's face, and he spoke just as Keith opened his mouth to do so. "Baby...just..._trust me_. Yeah?" he kissed Keith's shoulder armor and unbuckled it, and Keith went lax in his arms.  
  
_ 'I want to prove something.' _ went unsaid.  
  
Keith turned his head and smiled at Shiro.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shiro sighed and kissed at Keith's cheekbones, down to the line of his jaw, and stroked the fingers of both hands down Keith's front, over his belly and down his thighs with intent. Keith exhaled shakily and shifted, hands fisting slightly in the sheets. Shiro brought his fingers back up, though he left his prosthetic down there and pulled Keith's boots off. Keith shivered under his fingers when he rubbed them firmly where he knew Keith's nipples were. And then he was trailing them up to his clavicle and down his arm, up again to repeat the process. Meanwhile Keith was armor-free at this point, and he kissed at the clothed nape of Keith's neck as he bent him forward and decompressed his suit.  
  
It seemed like Keith couldn't help the keen he gave, whining softly as Shiro bit softly at his neck and pulled the suit down his arms. He left it bunched at Keith's hips, hands gone to cup his chest and pinch at his nipples. Keith's moan was punched-out and hoarse, his hips twitching slightly.  
  
"Y'like that baby?" Shiro murmured against his ear, kissing at the shell of it.  
  
Keith turned his head, flushed and smiling, "A little."  
  
Shiro reached between Keith's legs and cupped him firmly, rubbing and smirking at the obvious slick. "A _ little? _ You're soaking wet, babe."  
  
Keith groaned and rolled his hips in a slow grind. "_Fuck_."  
  
Shiro shushed him and turned his head with his other hand, capturing his lips and prying his tongue past the seam of them, swallowing Keith's moan. He rubbed over Keith's mound slowly, teasingly, making Keith lilt his hips into his touch only to pull back just enough that it would frustrate him. Keith growled and Shiro hummed, pinching at his nipple again before he stood Keith up and spun him around. Keith was a little dazed, staring down at him while Shiro pulled his suit down his legs and kissed at his hip, his thigh, his _ cunt_. Keith groaned at that.  
  
Shiro sat up once Keith had stepped out of his suit and kicked it aside. He removed his own suit, far more quickly and efficiently, and then he laid back and patted his thighs. Keith straddled him eagerly, already rubbing his folds against Shiro's cock, hot and positively dripping.  
  
"_Keith_." Shiro said, hands trailing up and down his thighs.  
  
Keith looked up at him from where he was watching himself, lip pulled between pearly white teeth and flushed red when he released it. "Hm?"  
  
Shiro reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Keith's neck and guide him down. Keith went eagerly, taking the offered kiss with a sigh. "I want you to use me." he murmured against Keith's lips, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth and letting it fall back into place.  
  
Keith blinked at him. "What?"  
  
"Show me what you want." Shiro said, growing earnest as Keith sat back, "Just...make yourself feel good. I want to see."  
  
Keith huffed, "I gotta do all the work?" he teased with a cheeky smile.  
  
"_No_." Shiro gripped his hips tightly, "_Show me_...so I can fuck you ‘till you _ scream_." he said in a dangerous murmur.  
  
Keith's humor was immediately gone, replaced by dark shadows of arousal in his violet gaze as he stared down at him, wide-eyed and stunned.  
  
Shiro reached down to pet at Keith's cunt, soaking up the slick and bringing his dripping fingers to his own lips to suck them clean. Keith gasped and Shiro could swear he saw his dick twitch.  
  
"_Shiro_..." Keith breathed.  
  
"Come on, _ Daddy_." Shiro said in a smirk, and Keith closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath. His flushed cheeks gave him away, though. Shiro's breath hitched as he took Shiro's cock in hand and slid down on him in one fluid motion. The hot, tight heat of him was almost distracting enough that Shiro could have forgotten his purpose in doing this. Instead, he tightened his grip on Keith's thighs and tilted his head, raising a brow expectantly. "_Show me._"  
  
Keith hesitated, and then he reached between his legs and stroked his own little cock, rubbing firm, quick circles and then slowing to tease at himself. All the while he slowly rose and fell on Shiro's cock, mere inches in and out, but his lips were parted and his eyes were dark with need and satisfaction. Shiro grunted at the hand he planted on his belly, leaning his weight on it as he closed his eyes and bit his lip, a whine bubbling out of his throat.  
  
"That's it." Shiro murmured, and Keith clenched briefly around him. He watched Keith's brow furrow, his breath grow ragged, watched him go from undulating to bouncing on his cock. His movements were quick and desperate, fingers making slick little noises as they rubbed over his cock. He whimpered and tossed his head, gasping for air, thighs shaking. Shiro took pity on him and planted his feet on the mattress, thrusting up into his wet heat and making Keith's eyes fly open as he gasped, bordering on a cry of pleasure.  
  
Shiro growled and flipped them, he wanted Keith screaming for him. He wanted him to come on his cock and he wanted it for real this time. Keith grunted as his back hit the mattress, looking up at Shiro in awe as he collected his hands in his robotic fist and pinned them above his head. Keith gasped at the sharp, angled thrust Shiro gave, shallow but grinding against that spot that always drove Keith _ crazy _ when he fingered him. And he replaced Keith's fingers with his own, rubbing at his slick cock and pinching gently, faster and faster until Keith was hiccuping over his breath.  
  
"Shiro..._ahh_, Shiro, please! I'm _ so _ close!"  
  
Shiro froze, staring down at him in utter surprise when he realized.  
  
Keith...had actually _ never _ said that before during.  
  
Keith actually shouted at him, bucking his hips and cursing as he tossed his head in a frustrated sob. Shiro realized he'd stopped and shook his head, "Sorry, baby."  
  
"Why the..._f-fuck _ did you stop?! Please!" Keith whined.  
  
"_Shh_." Shiro leaned down to kiss him, fingers slowly rubbing at his swollen, throbbing dick. Keith's cunt fluttered around Shiro's cock just as his lashes fluttered against the apples of his cheeks. "I _ said _ I wanted you screaming." he murmured huskily.  
  
Keith moaned and turned his head to the side, mouthing at his own arm - the only place he could reach. "_Puppy_..."  
  
Shiro sped his fingers, hips rolling in sharp, slow thrusts that made Keith give a muted cry with every single one. "Come for me, _ Daddy_." Shiro whispered, and Keith peered at him out of the corner of his eye in disbelief. "You're so good to me, I _ want _ you to come." Shiro said, serious and dire, almost a plea.  
  
Keith furrowed his brows and then he screwed his eyes shut. "Oh god...oh _ god-fuck!" _ His back bowed off the bed and Shiro rubbed harder, thrusts sharper, and then he felt it when Keith finally broke. He heard him shout and cry out, felt him clench tight around his cock and he knew right away it was real.  
  
Shiro smirked, still rubbing even when Keith went slack against the mattress and made choked sob of a noise.  
  
"That's it, baby." Shiro groaned, and then he pulled out, ignoring the angry throb of his cock to focus on bending down and licking at Keith's cunt. Keith cried out in shock and his arms thrashed where Shiro's prosthetic held them down.  
  
"_Shiro! _ Fuck!"  
  
Shiro looked up at him from where he was sucking on his perfect little dick, rolling the swollen nub around with his tongue. Keith was desperate and gasping, body sheened with sweat and his legs quaking where he had them propped on the mattress.  
  
"You okay? Want me to stop?" Shiro murmured against his silky folds, licking a broad stripe through them.  
  
Keith shook his head and whined.  
  
"Use your words, baby."  
  
Keith growled and bucked his hips, and Shiro nipped at his thigh to still him. Keith yelped and tossed his head back.  
  
"_Don't _ stop." he rasped, "Please, _ puppy_."  
  
Shiro delved in, suckling and licking until Keith was whimpering, chanting _ "Gonna come, gonna come, Shiro!" _ and then he pulled away, silencing Keith's protests with a firm thrust of his cock. Keith's words turned into a choked moan and he just stared down at Shiro in awe.  
  
"Shiro..." Keith rasped, gasping for air, "_Shiro_."  
  
"Yeah, baby?" Shiro pulled Keith's hips into his lap and practically bent him in half. Keith's brows were pinched in pleasure and his lashes fluttered against his cheeks, a punched-out moan shuddering out of him.  
  
Keith wrung his hands and grumbled even as he panted, "Wanna...touch you." he managed.  
  
Shiro smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose and keeping just out of reach of his lips, earning a groan of frustration. "Not yet." he murmured, and Keith scowled, tossing his head and whining softly. He looked gorgeous like this, unraveled, lips plush and his eyes dark and hooded, framed with raven hair and a sheen of sweat that shone in the low light. He was so fucking beautiful. Shiro voiced as much, and Keith's flushed skin only turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
Shiro sat back on his heels and angled his thrusts until Keith was shouting, head tossed back and his chest heaving with his breath.  
  
"_Shiro!" _ Keith cried, and Shiro gasped at the force of holding back his own orgasm, he wanted Keith to come first. He leaned down over Keith, sped his thrusts, angled up and rubbing against Keith's dick. He kissed a trail up Keith's writhing torso and took a pert nipple in his mouth to lick and suckle at. Keith practically _ sobbed_, shaking and undulating his hips, desperate and pleading. _ Begging _ to come.  
  
"Please! I _ need _ to!" Keith hiccuped, opening bleary, violet eyes glazed with his pleasure and turning them upon Shiro. He was such a vision, Shiro couldn't get over just how perfect he looked like this.  
  
Shiro hummed and released the rosy bud between his lips with a parting kitten lick, looking up at Keith through his lashes. "Then _ come_, Daddy. Nobody's stopping you."  
  
The sound Keith made would haunt his wet dreams till the day he died.  
  
And then Keith jerked and cried out and Shiro thrusted sharply into his undulating, wet heat until he came too. And that, of all things, was what made Keith actually scream his name.  
  
Shiro released Keith's hands, watching him shake and pant beneath him while Shiro himself did the very same. He propped himself up on his quivering arm and stroked his prosthetic fingers through Keith's damp hair, humming a laugh. "Perfect." he murmured, leaning down to kiss at Keith's temple, down his sweaty cheek, "You did so well, baby."  
  
Keith groaned and shifted, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes and looked up at Shiro with a breathless half-smile. "_Shiro_." he said in a rasp, bringing his hands up to cup either side of Shiro's face and pull him down into a kiss. It was brief and chaste, and Shiro pulled away to rest his forehead against Keith's, still breathing heavily. "Shiro?"  
  
He blinked his eyes open to find Keith biting his lip and casting his gaze away. "Yeah, Keith?"  
  
"You...that was..._i__ntense_." he began, smiling at his own words.  
  
Shiro cleared his throat and attempted to ignore the way his cheeks flamed with heat, "Ah, I’m glad you think so. To be fair I wasn't exactly planning that."  
  
Keith looked up at him, and then he groaned and covered his eyes, "I’m sorry...I've never exactly been subtle about it."  
  
Shiro frowned, "What? Subtle about what?"  
  
Keith dropped his hands away from his face and deadpanned at Shiro.  
  
Shiro started as he realized that Keith knew that he knew. "_Oh_." he managed, and then he pulled away from Keith, stilling for a moment at his gasp as he pulled out. Whoops. He settled himself down beside him, head propped up on his elbow and his prosthetic fingers tracing an imaginary trail down Keith's body and back up, eliciting shivers. "So...did you plan on telling me?" he prodded carefully.  
  
Keith's face scrunched up and Shiro immediately regretted the phrasing.  
  
"I mean, _ um_...I _ figured._..but then...and _ you_..." he stuttered, and Keith blinked at him in incredulous amusement.  
  
Shiro went quiet when Keith pressed his index finger to his lips and chuckled softly. "Stop before you hurt yourself, puppy." he teased.  
  
Shiro pouted, "Too late." he mumbled from behind the press of Keith's finger.  
  
Keith sighed and laced his fingers together over his ribs, staring up at the ceiling. "I _ meant _ to." he said, "The first time it was pure reflex. You understand how it is, some guys didn't give much thought to it. To whether I got satisfaction out of it too." Keith frowned, "I know that's not you..._obviously_." he gestured to himself, and Shiro couldn't help the twinge of pride he experienced looking at all the love bites scattered over Keith's skin and the way he shifted his thighs together as if to remind himself of the slick and cum there.  
  
"It's just that, the more it happened the harder it got to tell the truth...cause I knew you _ thought _ you were doing fine and it's...hard to tell someone that they're _ not _ \- actually - doing fine." Keith sighed and turned his head away, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I guess."  
  
Shiro hummed, leaning in to kiss Keith's shoulder, hand smoothing a path down Keith's firm thigh, "I'd rather have some hurt feelings for a bit and get you off properly than leave you dissatisfied, though." he said.  
  
Keith shrugged, "I suppose so."  
  
Shiro tapped his finger on Keith's sternum, and Keith turned just enough to see him in his periphery. "I love you, baby." Shiro said, and Keith nodded, "Tell me what I was doing wrong?"  
  
Keith stared, and Shiro watched with mild concern as his eyes went glossy and he blinked rapidly, tilting his face up and groaning in exasperation at himself. "Sorry, nobody’s ever asked that...um.” he took a breath to steady his shaking voice, “It's not what you were doing _ wrong_, it's...it's not even just you. I've _ always _ had a hard time when I've tried to get off with a dildo or a cock. Before we ever did anything it's always been a hard thing for me. But I think it's...it's what you did this time that I need. I liked it shallow, I liked you using your fingers while you fucked me." Keith paused to smile and blush, "I liked that a _ lot_. And you just...I've never come that _ hard _ before and it was...really nice."  
  
Shiro took his turn to blush, fiddling with a beauty mark on Keith's shoulder. "I was just trying to prove I could do it."  
  
Keith's smile widened, "Well, it worked."  
  
Shiro chuckled, "Yeah. Yeah it did." he ducked his head, "So...is that why you seem to prefer topping?" he wondered.  
  
"I don't _ prefer _ it, really. I just...like making you desperate." Keith turned a smirk his way and Shiro smiled.  
  
"I like making _ you _ desperate."  
  
Keith pushed Shiro onto his back and straddled him, entwining his fingers with both of Shiro's hands and pressing them down into the mattress. "_Do _ you?" he leaned close to murmur, kissing at lax lips and smiling when Shiro huffed a moan. He could feel his own spend dripping from Keith and pooling on his belly, and the thought, while - admittedly - gross, made arousal pool in very much the same way.  
  
"_Yeah_." Shiro breathed, straining to chase Keith's mouth and pouting when Keith pulled out of his range with a chuckle.  
  
Keith leaned against Shiro's hands where he had them pinned, heaving a sigh and admiring Shiro beneath him, eyes tracing every contour of his face. Shiro shuffled under the intense scrutiny.  
  
"What?"  
  
Keith sighed, "_Shiro_..." he murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And...I promise to tell you in the future if something like this happens again."  
  
Shiro stilled at his sincerity, and then he smiled warmly, "You don't have to be sorry." he whispered.  
  
"I am anyway." Keith said with a wry smile. 

“Well, in that case_ I _ promise to make every next time as good as this, okay?”

Keith ducked his head in a soft laugh, “Okay.”  
  
"I love you." Shiro said, and Keith leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"I love you too, Shiro."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Keith is the Daddy and Shiro is a sweet puppy. I will go down with this trope. (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)
> 
> So...being afab and trans myself, I read and write a lot of sex with trans, afab characters...and I admit to doing it too: it tends to be a little exaggerated and overplayed. A fantasy. Which is good, cause...where else are we gonna get that quality content? That's normal for fics, and I am _definitely_ not complaining. 
> 
> But thing is I know from experience that it's a _lot_ harder than we depict for a trans guy, or just afab people in general, to get off. And I figured, well, why not explore that as a small hurdle in Shiro and Keith's relationship? Because it's not always gonna be perfect 100% of the time, people get trapped in white lies sometimes, people in relationships often have problems they need to work out. 
> 
> I felt like writing about it. And no, sex isn't just about the orgasm, but I feel like that's definitely not how Shiro feels, he's very much a caring, eager lover. He wants his partners to get off, lol. And the thing is nobody just _knows_ what to do automatically (especially with afab genitalia), that takes time and patience with one's lover. Another thing I wanted to explore. A small break from the generalized perfection that we usually see in smut. 
> 
> Ah, I'm ranting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.  
Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  



End file.
